Danielle Cecilia de Dergeois
Short biography Heiress of the Duchy of Dergeois, Danielle (known to fans as Lady Danielle) is one of the most public figures in Rouel, after the royal family. From a young age, she was a subject of much gossip, as she was the sole heir, yet constantly caused trouble for her parents and tutors by being a mischievous brat. This seems to have improved for the most part, but she's still very strong-willed and he parents have given up controlling her, as long as they can guide her. The gossip exploded into public adoration after she snuck out disguised at the age of 16 to register for a televised dance competition under the name of one of her handmaidens, Maria L'isle, and won first place, though upon receiving the medal, she revealed her identity, apologized on television, and gave the medal to the next contestant. (Dancing was always Danielle's favorite hobby) This act, along with her amazing performance, caused a media explosion. On her half, Lady Danielle hasn't shut out the paparazzi, and her energy and optimism have caused her to remain in the limelight as one of Rouel's idols, and her 18th birthday was a massive affair with over a thousand attending. Well-known for her close friendship with a handmaiden she grew up with, since Danielle "borrowed" her name to enter the infamous competition. She is very vocal about support for the Knights and the war effort, and in fact, at 19, declared she would join the Knights for a tour of duty to directly help them out. (This was honestly as much an excuse to get the hell away from suitors than anything else.) Nobility joining wasn't uncommon, but heirs tended not to risk it, and that goes doubly so for sole heirs. Naturally, the Duke and Duchess objected, and it took several long arguments, discussions, wills, and succession listings (She chose a cousin of hers in a minor noble family whom she respected) until they finally caved. Of course, the Duke and Duchess pulled as many strings as they could to make sure she was as safe as possible, so Danielle found herself being trained as a support pilot with heavy emphasis on sensors, communication, and electronic warfare. |} (Celebrity template) Possessions: *Holo-cam *Signed recordings of one of her dance performances *Several expensive, flashy mini-dresses tailored for her *Hand tazer *Pink carryall *Evening gown *Binoglasses *Diving gear *Communicator *TTL Jammer (always carried with her) *750¥ Trivia Likes: *Dancing *Bloodless conflict resolution *Dairy products and sweets ("I guess you could say I am what I eat. (laughs)") *Stargazing *Strawberries *Fish *Maria L'isle *Johann von Zeven (cousin, 18th in line for a barony, her recommendation if she should somehow not come back, 19 years old) Favorite gemstone: Sapphires, opals, and onyx. Favorite precious metal: Silver ("It reminds me of starlight, I guess. Gold clashes with my hair, anyway.") Dislikes: *The inability to grow her hair out ("Long hair is so beautiful! You have no idea how jealous I am. Once, when we were much younger, I got sooo jealous of Maria's hip-length hair that I just took scissors and cut it off! It didn't even reach her shoulders! She got so upset, but she couldn't do anything...Mother scolded me something fierce, and ordered my head shaved. Well, you can imagine my reaction! I ran crying to Maria, shaved head and all, and hugged her and apologized over and over. I gave her my favorite stuffed animal and told her I just really loved her hair. She forgave me, thank god, and I learned my lesson: Never hurt or begrudge the people who support and love you, even if they can do something better than you can. To her credit, Maria never cried, even after losing that beautiful hair. She came very close to slapping me, however. (laughs)") *Pointless conflict, pointless death, pointless suffering *Anything with spinach Category:Characters Category:Player_Characters